1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method of an activated-carbon filter element to increase the amount of activated-carbon powders attached to a non-woven cloth.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional manufacturing method of an activated-carbon filter element has the steps of:
A. Preparing a non-woven cloth:
A non-woven cloth is manufactured by a non-woven cloth apparatus.
B. Immersing:
The non-woven cloth is immersed in a solvent having activated-carbon powders and water, such that the activated-carbon powders are attached onto the non-woven cloth.
C. Drying:
The non-woven cloth is dried by a dryer to form an activated-carbon non-woven cloth.
D. Winding:
The activated-carbon non-woven cloth is wound to form an activated-carbon filter element.
However, the conventional manufacturing method of the activated-carbon filter element has the following drawbacks:
1. Low Amount of the Activated-Carbon Powders:
Because the activated-carbon powders are attached onto the non-woven cloth by immersion, instead of pressing, the activated-carbon non-woven cloth cannot receive many activated-carbon powders, and the activated-carbon powders fall easily off the activated-carbon non-woven cloth. Accordingly, the activated-carbon non-woven cloth has a low amount of the activated carbon powders, and does not filter the water very well.
2. Bad Distribution:
The activated-carbon powders are not evenly distributed in the solvent, so the activated-carbon powders cannot be evenly attached onto the non-woven cloth immersed in the solvent.
3. Easily Falling:
In the step of drying, the activated-carbon powders easily blow off by the dryer. Consequently, the fallen activated-carbon powders float in the air and cause air pollution.
4. Great Energy Consumption:
The dryer consumes lots of energy, so the conventional manufacturing method is costly.
In another conventional manufacturing method of an activated-carbon filter element, plastic resin and activated-carbon powders are prepared and then fused together to form an activated-carbon filter element. However, most of surface areas of the activated-carbon powders are covered by the resin, and the exposed surface areas, which are in contact with water, of the activated-carbon powders are small. The exposed surface areas may be lower than one-third of the total surface areas of the activated-carbon powders. Consequently, the filtering effect of the activated-carbon filter element is bad. More activated-carbon powders are necessarily added into the resin to increase the effective total exposed areas, and this costs a lot.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an activated-carbon filter element to mitigate the aforementioned problems.